


Thing Called Future [Art]

by TuuPii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuuPii/pseuds/TuuPii
Summary: Fanart inspired by tunemyart's fic of the same name. Created for Swan Queen Supernova III: Written in the Stars.





	Thing Called Future [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunemyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunemyart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thing Called Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807621) by [tunemyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunemyart/pseuds/tunemyart). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first time actually posting something on ao3, but also the first time I finished a SQ illustration. Which is really a shame, since the ship means the world to me!
> 
> All the thanks to tunemyart for finally giving me a good reason to spend hours on drawing my fave ladies <3
> 
> Your story is a joy to read, and it's the character introspection I've always wished for. 
> 
> Also big thanks to Jenna, my cheerleader. I might be a bit shy when communicating, but knowing that you were there, was a great help when my motivation wasn't working.


End file.
